Pain and Pleasure
by jojoDO
Summary: Ryona will do anything to get punished. Ryobi x Ryona


**This is pretty stupid... but it's something. It makes total sense actually, given their dispositions. In theory, they are actually tailor made for each other. Enjoy : )**

"Puh-LEEEEEEEASE?" Ryona begged, bouncing up and down on her sister Ryobi's bed with her hands pressed together in a pleading manner.

"Ugh, are you still on about this?" Ryobi grunted, putting a hand on her older-by-minutes twin sister's forehead and shoving her off the bed. Ryona hit the floor with a loud THUD!

"Ohhh~! I love it when you shove me, Ryobi-chan~!" Ryona moaned, basking in the feeling of her sister's aggression.

"Shut up, you filthy mutt." Ryobi retorted, rolling her eyes. She got off of her bed and left the room, but Ryona followed soon after.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"I don't feel like it."

"PLEEEEEASE?"

"STOP FREAKING PESTERING ME RIGHT NOW!" Ryobi turned around and screamed in her sister's face. As soon as Ryona felt the warmth of her angry breath blasting her face and loud words booming in her ears, she could feel her entire body tingle with arousal.

"Oooooh I can feel it in my eardrums~" Ryona moaned, grabbing her head as the pleasurable screaming made her go cross eyed.

"Ugh, you are so annoying. Why do you want me to spank you?" Ryobi asked.

"Because I've been a bad bad girl, and you have to punish me~" Ryona said with a wink.

"Oh shut up. You're just saying that so I'll spank you again." Ryobi spat, rolling her eyes. "Last time you said you threw my gun in the mud and stomped on it, and I was stupid enough to believe you. Well not this time! You're not gonna fool me again!"

"But Ryobi chaaaan... I really DID do something bad..." Ryona giggled.

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did~"

"No. You. DIDN'T!"

"Oooh could you be louder please? Really scream at me!"

"I'm done here."

Ryobi turned around and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, ignoring any further goading by her masochistic sister. She had lied several times about horrible things to get Ryobi to spank her, and Ryobi was angry at herself for being gullible enough to believe them all. Why the hell did she keep on buying it? Some of the stories were ridiculous!

Unfortunately, in this case... things were a little different. Ryona HAD, in fact, done something quite mischievous.

"Oh Ryobi-chaaaaaaaaaan!" Ryona called out in a singsong voice, dancing into the room.

Ryobi groaned and pressed her head against the refrigerator. "Ugh...WHAT!"

"Are you wearing panties~?"

"Y-yeah! W-why the hell would you ask that?"

"Becaaaaaause... it's your last pair!"

Ryobi gasped as she immediately turned and came face to face with her grinning sister. Just like all the other times, her emotions were well above the safe zone.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU MUTT?!"

"I took a pair of scissors and cut up all your panties~!" Ryona giggled.

"YOU DID NOT!"

Ryobi immediately forgot about breakfast and ran to her bedroom, snatching the dresser drawer out. Her eyes immediately widened with shock as she beared witness to the most horrible sight: her underwear, all sliced up to ribbons. The pair of scissors that helped commit the atrocious act were even still laying there, as if the criminal proudly left their evidence.

"You...shredded...my..." Ryobi mumbled, her words long and drawn out.

"Hee hee hee~! I bet you wanna punish me now, don't you~?" Ryona asked with a grin.

A moment of ominous silence filled the air as Ryobi's anger reached it's peak. Like a volcano erupting with lethal wrath, Ryobi was prepared to unleash hell on her sister with her bare hands.

Ryona gasped as she felt a hand snatch her hair and toss her like a rag doll.

"GET YOUR ASS ON THAT BED!"

"Yes ma'am~" Ryona squeaked, an excited smile growing wider and wider. Her body flipped over like a hamburger patty and her ass raised high in the air like the peak of a mountain.

"Punish me, Ryobi-chan! Make me scream and cry~!" Ryona begged.

Ryobi slid Ryona's shorts off and tossed them on the ground. Her hands found the rim of Ryona's panties and she jerked with immense strength, sliding them down to her ankles in a single swoop. Ryona shuddered with delight when she felt the draft on her bare butt; she could just taste the feeling of Ryobi's hand striking her repeatedly.

"I'm going to beat you like the mutt you are..." Ryobi growled.

"Don't hold back~!"

Ryona held her breath in anticipation of the first blow; the first one always felt the best. She closed her eyes and awaited...

SMACK!

"AHHHH~!"

The slapping of bare flesh echoed through the room, followed by a loud, squeaky moan from Ryona. Ryobi drew her hand back and unleashed another.

SMACK!

Ryona's body tensed up as another squeal came out. Tears leaked from her eyes, but her smile didn't fade for one second.

SMACK!

Ryobi's hand once again clashed with Ryona's round, supple butt cheek with a thunderous clap.

"Yes~! Harder! HARDER~!"

"You want harder? I'll make you BLEED!"

Ryobi continued unleashing a barrage of slaps on Ryona's left ass cheek, the round flesh flattening out like a pancake every time the angry hand collided with it. With each slap, her butt jiggled ever so slightly as the slap resonated throughout her tight buns.

Ryona was full on leaking from her eyes like a water faucet, but the pleasure was so great that her moans were uncontrollable, With each smack, an electrical shock of pure tingly warmth shot between her legs and produced a torrent of womanly condensation that soon began leaking from her tight folds. With each smack, more and more precum leaked out.

"SPANK THE SHIT OUT OF ME, RYOBI-CHAN~! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!"

Ryobi gave a loud kiai with each slap she connected on Ryona's behind. Similar to what her sister was feeling, a warm tingle was building up in her hand and it coursed through her body, straight between her legs. As she unleashed every ounce of her fury on her sister's booty, her cavern was moistening with each squeal of pain and each tear that plopped on the sheets. The sight of Ryona's bright red ass was the cherry on top, as Ryobi reveled in her own handiwork. Just knowing that she herself had made Ryona's ass so discolored with her violent strikes made her nearly gush from her pink cavern.

"Agg...owww...ahhh...oooh...it...hurts...so...GOOOOD~!" Ryona moaned.

"Yes! Tell me how much it hurts!"

"I CAN BARELY STAND IT!"

"How does your ass feel?"

"LIKE IT'S ON FIRE! OOH I CAN'T STOP CRYING!"

"LET YOUR TEARS FALL!"

Ryona could feel her pussy starting to clench as the strikes accumulated. She was full on soaked right now, and any minute now her sweet release would erupt.

Ryobi drew her hand back as far as she could and took a step back. With a yell, she lunged forward and unleashed a mighty slap that shook the whole house.

"OWWWWWEEEEEE!"

That strike impacted on Ryona's bare bottom and sent a jolt directly to her pussy that started it like a heartbeat. Her walls contracted and opened up, and the fluids started flowing.

"HAAAAH! AHHHH!" Ryona squealed at the top of her lungs. The sound of her squeal was like pure ecstasy to Ryobi's ears as she collapsed on the bed and started cumming as well. Her hand still burned with the fiery power of that last smack, and it felt like heaven as her orgasm flowed freely down her panties.

The two sisters laid there and panted, the violent events finally subsiding as well as their orgasms. As they took a moment to calm down, a smile plastered on Ryobi's lips; NOW she remembered why she kept buying Ryona's bullshit stories.

 **THE END**


End file.
